


Confiteor

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: artword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: Script for Almost Clara's heartbreaking GIF Confiteor.





	

Mea culpa. My fault.

Yes, Rodney. Of course I knew, Rodney.

I am not a fool, Rodney.

Neither is Colonel Sheppard.

Mea culpa. Again, my fault.

Ty seš vůl. He asked me because you would have said _no_. You would have begged for more time — 

Yes, begged, I _know_ you, and I know that you would have given him those desperate eyes, you would have said, _please, John_. He didn't want to refuse you. Didn't want to fight you. Didn't want you to have to decide. Didn't want to say goodbye like that.

Because with me, it was all very professional. I showed him how to activate the device, he asked intelligent questions and then — gone.

I cannot believe that you asked me that.

No, I can believe it, but I will pretend that I heard nothing, because that is not what a friend says to a friend.

And if he is dead!

Then you will not have killed him, Rodney. Which is what he wanted.

It will be my fault, it will be my most grievous fault, mea maxima culpa.

Through what I did and did not do.


End file.
